early_morningfandomcom-20200214-history
Alt. Take: Hero 108
All credit to the creator of this page on the Ideas Wiki. Episodes Episode 1: HighRoller Rising It's been six months since the battle with Twin Masters and what a better way to start a episode then with a battle with the Pelican army? HighRoller falls into the ocean and he sees the spirit of Chung Ming, who says that he has been chosen to get the power. When HighRoller was pulled out by the Pelican army, he leaves to go on a quest and find the source of the Dark energy, but he needs someone to take care of East Citadel. While he's gone, he puts ApeTrully's nightmare to rule East Citadel - his twin brother, the evil Green monkey Prince. The Zebra brothers send Firefly King to attack the human village and destroy it. In the end, the Firefly King makes peace after saving him and joins Big Green. Episode 2: Blobfish King/Horned Lizard Castle Green Monkey Prince sends the Blobfish King, an ugly white fish, and his army to capture the Sailor Brothers. First Squad needs the help of Lady Green and the Shark and King Octopus Kings to capture this gross fish. When Mighty Ray defeats the Blobfish army, the Blobfish King challenges them to a blob challenge. They need to pass through a tiny hole in a rock. In the end, Manta Ray King defeats him and Blobfish King says that HighRoller told him that humans think that he is ugly and weak so he joins Big Green and becomes ___. Mystique Sonia realizes that the Blobfish are not creepy because she hugs him. After fighting the jellyfish army, Jumpy gets stung by a jellyfish and because of the poison he has until tomorrow's sunset to find the cure or he will turn into a sea animal. There is a problem: one the four ingredients of the medicine is the cactus milk, but all the cacti are the property of the Horned Lizard king. The humans report that the Horned Lizard king has been stealing all of the cactus milk and they need to survive the hot desert, and ApeTrully is captured by the Hornd Lizard army. He sends a signal to First Squad. Lin Chung tells Horned Lizard King that he may do whatever he wants just so long as he gives a little cactus milk to save the life of a friend from a Jellyfish poison, and if he dies it will be all his fault. Horned Lizard King says that his hatred for humans has blinded him so he joins Big Green and becomes ___. He gets a job at Big Green as a cactus milkshake maker. Episode 3 The Big Performance/The Ghosts of Big Green ApeTrully gets a message that humans are being tortured by the Seal army at the Seal Castle(which is a giant circus). When ApeTrully comes to the show, he dosen't clap for the boring performance, and a human tells him that if you don't clap, the seals will punish you by imprisoning you. After the battle ends, the Seal King won't surrender unless someone can defeat him in a ball holding contest (holding the ball with your nose and doing tricks with it). But everyone is terrible at this, so Lin Chung tells Yaksha to go to Big Green and get Elephant King to use his trunk and blow the ball. The Seal King is impressed and joins Big Green and becomes ___. He gets a job at Big Green as the grand performer and clown. Afer Mystique Sonia helps make peace with the Stag Bug King, he joins Big Green and launches the Zebra Brothers back to East Citadel. Green Monkey Prince (ApeTrully's brother and HighRoller's replacement) says no wonder HighRoller loses all the time. Mystique Sonia is freaked out because she sees a ghost that looks like Yaksha, but no one believes her. Mighty Ray sees a banana ghost, Jumpy a carrot ghost, Mr. No Hands a hand ghost, and Lin Chung a picture ghost. Lin Chung uses his Harmonic energy and the ghost is revealed to be the Flying Fish King and his army. It turns out that behind this are the Zebra brothers, who used their ghost lantern power to transform the flying fish army into Yakshas. The spell is broken and the Flying Fish King says that humans are horrible creatures and he takes orders only from Green Monkey King. ApeTrully is shocked to find that his twin brother is the leader of East Citadel. Episode 4: The Wrestling Match/The Starfish King Green Monkey King challenges First squad to a wrestling match. The prize is a golden trophy and is promised to the wrestling champion. It will be two-on-two competition wrestling, Lin Chung and Mighty Ray vs. Bearstomp and Orangutan King. They were winning, but Lin Chung and Mighty Ray trick them into fighting each other. In the end, Mighty Ray saves Orangutan King from falling into a pit of lava. They get the trophy and when they return to Big Green, Orangutan King joins Big Green. The Zebra brothers trick the Starfish King into believing that humans have stolen one of their members. ApeTrully has been captured and in Big Green the grass is too tall for the turtles to ride through. Sammo Whale has defeated the starfish army's star wall, but the Starfish King won't surrender if they don't return the stolen starfish soldier or defeat the Starfish King in a undersea race, his starfish wall vs. Sammo. So they call Lanternfish King to help them win the race. They win, but the Starfish King refuses to surrender until they return his starfish soldier. The soldier returns and he tells the king that the Zebras have kidnapped him and they get punished. Starfish King joins Big Green and becomes ___ and gets a job as the lawn cutter. Episode 5: The Flower Eater/The Horned Duck King Big Green has been having problems with mail delivery and Woo the Wise hasn't got an idea on who to deliver mail. ApeTrully gets a report that the Hummingbird King ordered the humans to give all their flowers to him or they will be attacked, but the humans need the flowers because of the honey. ApeTrully meets the Hummingbird King and as usual, he is captured. First Squad and the air force join together to save Commander ApeTrully. In the end, Jumpy saves the Hummingbird King from falling, and he joins Big Green and becomes ___. The Zebra Brothers tell Green monkey King what happened, and the Hummingbird King with his speed gets a job as the mail deliverer. Duckbill King (who now speaks human language) heard that his brother the Horned Duck King has attacked a human village at Tuba Mountain and the Zebras trick him. ApeTrully gets captured and the Horned Duck army was defeated, but the Horned Duck King won't join Big Green or trust his brother the Duckbill King unless one of them beats the king in a horn blowing race. Whoever blows the most horns wins, it was 04 to 04. Horned Duck King says that if Jumpy blows the next horn he wins, but the horn is prety big. Jumpy use his jump rope to create a strong wind to blow the horn and wins. Horned Duck king joins Big Green and becomes ___. His job is to be an alarm clock (to use his quack to awake every one in Big Green or just to be noisy). Episode 6: The Pitched Battle of the Dragons Parts I and II The Zebra Brothers use their full moon magic to hypnotize the Dragon Queen and her babies thanks to the power of their ghost lanterns. They plan to destroy the new Big Green base. First Squad and the air force go to fight the dragons, but they are too powerful, so the air force planes are destroyed. Part II: The air force planes were destroyed and the Bat King and Hen Queen where injured, the air force needs to find new planes and new weapons. Jumpy has an idea: they need Roto-wolf King, Woodpecker King and Eagle King, and they form the heli-plane and with the help of the Wolf Eels, they defeat the dragons and the Dragon Queen joins Big Green. Episode 7: The Seahorse Prince Revenge/The Mantis Queen Seahorse Prince returns and plans to destroy First Squad and his brother the Blue Seahorse Prince by using help from Water Spider King. They plan to stick to Sammo so they can open a gate to Big Green so the seahorse army attacks.They kidnap everyone except Lin Chung. In the end, they are defeated with the help of Blue Seahorse King who joined Big Green, and Red Seahorse Prince and his army leave, while Water Spider King joins Big Green. A human village has been attacked by a giant monster. When First Squad stops this beast, the next day it turns out it was a giant mantis who was injured. Parrot King says that she is the Mantis Queen, when she was queen, a rabbit named Spotter defeated the queen and he became Mantis King. They return to the castle and Mantis Queen challenges Spotter to a battle. In the end, she defeats Spotter and she joins Big Green and becomes ___, but Spotter swears revenge and the soldiers are happy because she's back. Spotter is sent to join with HighRoller's evil force, but because Higroller is gone, he joins Green Monkey King's evil force. Episode 8: The Otter King/The Walrus king The otters are atacking a human village. Meanwhile, back at Big Green, Parrot King and Mr. No Hands go together to make peace with the otter army. After First Squad arrives, the Otter King challenges one of them into a oyster breaking competition. Jumpy takes the challenge. After defeating her she joins Big Green. First Squad is getting hot because Elephant King is sick and he can't work. Meanwhile ApeTrully goes to the North Pole to make peace with the walrus army, who are turning everyone into ice cream on a stick. When ApeTrully gets captured, First Squed defeats the army. But the Walrus King wont surrender unless one of First Squad can defeat him in an ice cream competition. Mystique Sonia takes the challenge. The problem is the kitchen is frozen and cold, but Yaksha mimics Walrus King and wins. Walrus King joins Big Green. Episode 9: The Dragonfly King/The Prince of Seagulls II The episode starts with First Squad having a fight with the Pelican army, and all of a sudden the Dragonfly King (who speaks human language) and his army come to the rescue and join Big Green. Mighty Ray gets suspicious because he sees that the Dragonfly king is up at night, but it turns out it wasn't the Dragonfly king; it was the Seahorse Prince and his army. They got transformed thanks to the Zebra Brothers magic and Mighty Ray gets caught. In the end, the Seahorse Prince double-crosses the Zebras and First Squad and they plan to destroy them, but they survive. When ApeTrully asks if he wants to join Big Green, he says that humans are disgusting and evil. The Seagull Prince invites First Squad to his coronation, but one of the seagulls disagrees, so he challenges him to a seagull fight. Their fight is interrupted when the Flying Fish King and the purple whales and Green Monkey King attack. In the end, the seagull warrior realizes his mistake and apologizes and sees that the Seagull Prince is brave. He gets crowned king and has now become Seagull King, Hero: 048. Episode 10: EgretOx Castle II/Poodle Queen Ox King (who speaks human language thanks to Parrot King) has made war with the locusts, whom he thinks were there to eat their crops again. It turns out it was the Locust King. He makes peace with the humans and becomes friends with Big Green because his soldiers tell him that the humans are good. The Poodle Queen has been kidnapping humans and torturing them by giving them bad haircuts because the Zebras tricked her into believing that humans are evil. When ApeTrully laughs at the hairdo, a tiny poodle bites his butt as a punishment. After being defeated, the Poodle Queen challenges one of them to a hair styling competition, so they call Peacock Queen and she wins. Poodle Queen joins Big Green. Episode 11: The Battle of the Cowboys/Honey Forest Seahorse Prince returns again, and this time he teams up with Spotter and they go to the desert where there is an old town in the Old West and they team up with Bearstomp and the bear army and atack the old west. First Squad was defeated and Spotter becomes sheriff. First Squad was defeated in battle for the first time, so they need the help from the Blue Seahorse Prince and his army. All the bears, even Bearstomp are defeated, until only Spotter and Jumpy were left. Jumpy wins.The Seahorse Prince and Spotter swear revenge and in the end, they return to Big Green it finally happens: Bearstomb and every one in the Bear army joins Big Green and Bearstomp gots a job as ApeTrully's body gurd during missions and takes off his armor. Bee Queen kidnaps humans for them to make honey or they will be punished big time. When the army was capturd only the Queen wasn't because she was a giant and she challenged them to a honey collection race. They need help from the Firefly King. They win and the bees join Big Green. Episode 12: Bear Castle/Gecko Prince Bearstomp (who speaks human language) isn't happy because Fox King, Hamster King, Ox King, and Orangutan King don't trust him and they fight him. He leaves Big Green, and his memory of joining Big Green has been erased so he doesn't remember that he has joined Big Green. He makes a war with the humans and the heroes of Big Green. In the end, his memory has returned and he returns to Big Green. The kings have apologized. Gecko Prince has challenged Big Green to a skateboard race around Gecko Castle because he has trapped the humans. Mighty Ray has told them the tale of how he was a extreme skateboarder before he switched to drastically severe table soccer. Meanwhile Lin Chung and ApeTrully entered the castle to find the Gecko King. When they found the king he orders to stop, but he is tired of his father telling him what to do, so he makes one more game: if Mighty Ray can skate the biggest ramp ever, he will surrender. Big Green wins. The Gecko Prince apologizes and joins Big Green. Episode 13: The Aura Power Parts I and II Part I: It's a storm and at that moment HighRoller returns, but he's much darker and stronger than ever. Chung Ming has given him aura powers that were created from the strongest of evil in the Hidden Kingdom. When HighRoller asks where's Beastomp, the Zebras have good news and bad news. The good news is that Seahorse Prince and his army have joind us. The bad news is that Bearstomp and the rest of the bears joindd Big Green. HighRoller orders the Zebras to go and bring the Moose king, Flying Fish King and Pelican King to use his new powers and turn them evil. The episode ends with the tank army tanks being destroyed and ApeTrully being captured. Part II: First Squad and Second Squad has been summoned to help ApeTrully, but that was to lure them. Each will have a battle with one another. HighRoller gives Spotter, Seahorse Prince, Green Monkey King and the Zebras ultimate power. Spotter defeats Jumpy with his darkness jump rope, Seahorse Prince defeats Mighty Ray with his darkness water, the Zebras defeat Mystique Sonia and Mr. No hands and Highroller and Ling Chung battle. At that moment, Green Monkey King grabs ApeTrully and tries to strangle him. ApeTrully's worst nighmare has been revealed: his suit was destroyd and it reveals thah he was Monkey King. In the end, Lin Chung has been taken by Tien Khuan to train. Episode 14: Flying Fish and Pelican War Parts III and IV Part III: HighRoller, with his new power, transforms the Flying Fish and Pelican armies into darkness monsters. Meanwhile, Lin Chung has to train with Tien Khuan to get new powers, but every one is in war. HighRoller fuses Spotter and the Seahorse Prince and he controls Bearstomp. In the end, Lin Chung returns. Part IV: Lin Chung has given everyone harmonic powers so now they are the strongest.They defeated Spotter, Seahorse Prince, the Zebras, so now the final showdown is Ling Chung vs. HighRoller. In the end, HighRoller is defeated and when First Squad approaches ApeTrully, HighRoller uses a darkness spell and turns ApeTrully's hands into giant monster hands and he escapes. The Pelican King joins Big Green but the Flying Fish King leaves. Episode 15: The Commander/Sun Moth King Everyone in Big Green is sad because ApeTrully has disappeared, so they need a new commander; meanwhile Parrot King and Mr. No Hands go to Alligator Castle to make peace with these animals.